Ginnys Pendant
by 8OfClubs
Summary: Ginny just wants Harry to notice her. Super short one shot. Hope you enjoy


Hey! Just a heads up, I'm writing this on my phone, sorry for any errors, ill fix them when I get my computer back!

Ginny Weasley was a smart, determined girl, when she wanted something, she got it. What did she want? Harry Potter. For years she had harboured a somewhat secret crush on the dark haired wizard, ever since she had first glimpsed him at Kings Cross station three years earlier, not because he was "The Chosen One", because he was Harry.

She remembered how he had looked so helplessly lost and unsure of himself, she quickly saw he was not the strong confident boy people claimed he was. She could see how shy he was, it was rather cute really, she remembered how he had so sweetly asked her own mother how to get onto the platform, she remembered the way his bright, expressive green eyes lit up in wonder as he watched her older brothers run through the barrier leading to the Hogwarts express. Since that day, he was never far from her thoughts.

Three years later, she still felt the same. Now, she was suffering, watching Harry stumble his way through the Tri-wizard tournament, it was barbaric. And to make matters worse, the Yule ball had been announced a week ago. Ginny had done everything she could to get his attention, but nothing was working, instead he had asked Cho Chang. Fortunately for Ginny, the elder girl already had a date. Ginny knew it was time to take matters into her own hands, before it was too late

That is why she now sat cross-legged in her dorm room, pretending to finish a last minute assignment before class, while really filling out an owl order form. Her mother had told her at a young age of how she had used a love potion to make Arthur notice her, but that was not Ginnys style. She did not want an artificial love from a bottle, she wanted the real thing. She just needed to speed up the process a little.

Earlier in the year Ginny had done some research and had found the perfect solution. A man by the name of Victor Dashkov had developed a very special necklace, that when worn would slowly release a potent potion, which when inhaled caused people around to almost lose their inhibitions and entice them to act on their romantic feelings.

Ginny knew that it could back fire on her, but all she needed was to give him a little push, to give them one night together, she would make it a night he would never forget, and he would certainly notice her. In a few short hours she would have the necklace in her possessions. With a smile she attatched the form and money to her dorm mate, Romilda's owl, before dashing off to Care Of Magical Creatures, luckily with Hagrid teaching her giddy excitment and distracted state would not lose her any house points.

the class seemed to drag on fir eternity, but after a lot of impatient waiting it was finally the end of class, and Ginny dashed off to the Great Hall, not hungry, just eager for the arrival of the necklace, having paid extra for immediate delivery she knew it would be a matter of minutes before it arrived.

Spotting Harry, Ron and Hermione she sat down with them, she figured the closer she was to him the quicker she would be able to put her plan into action. Joining in the idle chit chat of the group she couldn't help rolling her eyes at her brothers antics, it seemed he was having trouble finding his own date to the ball. Ginny really could not blame the girls of Hogwarts, Ron could be a great guy, but between his eating habits and the dress robes that had arrived the day before, he was looking like an unappealing date. The robes were positively ghastly.

Soon, Ginny jumped with excitement, she could see the owl carrying her parcel towards her, ignoring the curious glances from others in the hall, owls usually only came at breakfast time, she eagerly ripped open the package, wasting no time in slipping the necklace over her heard.

It was a simple glass tear drop design, filled with a rosy pink liguid. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and shot a glance at Harry, confusion set over his face for a second, telling her quickly that it looked Nic on her before turning back to talk to Hermione. Ginny could feel butterflies flying around her stomach, she felt like she could fly, her smile was growing wider with every second.

er joy however, was shirt lived, her heart fell, her stomach fell, she was now watching Harry and Hermione share shy glances and smiles at between each other. She could already feel the tears welling in her eyes as she watched her crush ask his best friend to the Yule ball on a date. Her ears were buzzing, she could hardly hear a word they were saying, not that she needed to hear. The smile on Hermiones face rivaled Ginnys previous smile, the angry look on Rons face spoke volumes, he had had feelings for Hermione since the previous summer, why he had not acted on these feelings bewildered her.

But now it was too late, for the both of them.


End file.
